our lost summer?
by The-Despondent-Insomniac
Summary: two girls meet/fall in love during vacation. when summer ends they must return to their two very different lives-as straight girls. neither expect to see the other again but when a new girl transfers to mileys school their summer/current lives collide.
1. trailer

Liley story idea.... don't own anything, tell me if i should keep writing or not... this is just the trailer, i wont be working off this exact outline/script but the basics are the same.... leave me your thoughts.

_Our lost summer ???_

_trailer_

Two girls on vacation meet and fall in love,

"**hi" exclaimed the beautiful blonde feeling her heart flip at the sight of the girl before her**

"**hey" the brunette murmured back warily, unable to take her eyes off the blonde and trying desperately to ignore the butterflies in her stomach**

they spend the summer together.....

"**wanna hang out tomorrow?"**

"**id love to"**

....... and tell each other false names- hope(Miley) and Dawn(Lilly)

"**what's your name?"**

"**Hope" she replied, figuring its vacation, i can be anyone i want to be.... and right now i really don't wanna be Miley. "what's yours?**

"**Dawn" was the answer, unaware the blonde was thinking exactly the same thoughts**

when summer ends they must separate and never expect to see each other again

"**I'm going to miss you so much Dawnie. I love you." Miley whispered into the other girls hair, fighting tears as she slowly pulled back**

"**Me too Hope. I love you" Lilly chocked out as she pulled the girl to her for one last kiss, tears slipping own both their faces. Knowing they would never see the other again.**

they go back to their completely different lives- as straight girls- and try to forget the other ....

"**Miley!!"the dumb looking jock yelled as he ran towards her and planted a wet sloppy kiss on her lips. "where you been all summer babe"**

"**nowhere important baby" she said quietly, her heart breaking as she said the words that dismissed Dawn from her life**

but then a new girl transfers to Miley's school and their summer lives and their real ones collide....

"**hey Miley, did you hear about the new girl that just transferred in? Her names Lilly."**

**Miley walked into the cafeteria and Stacey pointed to a confidant looking blonde girl walking away from the lunch queue. Mileys jaw dropped and a single whisper escaped her lips**

"**Dawn" **

**The girl walking past spun around in shock as the voice that had filled her head and heart all summer whispered her secret name and her eyes widened almost comically at the sight before her**

"**Hope?" **

Both girls must figure out what is most important; the views others have and expect of them. Or each other.

"**I'm not like that here!!!" Miley screamed in desperation... "i can't be. I'm not Hope here, I'm Miley... popular, straight... normal"**

"**What! And you think i am? This isn't what people expect of me either you know, but i can't help how i feel about you... can't we just go back to being Dawn and Hope? **

"**....."**

_**Ok people so that is the trailer, what do you think?? Should i keep writing or just bin the fountain pen right now?? Tell me what you think and if you have ant ideas i can add into the story or any ideas for other fics let me know.....**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Becca **_


	2. Chapter 1

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Nicky- aka live2rite****- because you were the first to review this story- and within minutes of it going up.- because i love all of your liley stories and hope this one is as good as those and because no matter how depressed i am your profile always makes me laugh. So thank you Nicky and i hope you like the rest of the story. **

**I would also like to thank ****xburningbrightx, shadyskills5, liley-twilight-lover, Corvus nyx, mileymadness, croaker001, J.S Jamesbrooke and heartbreak angel**** for their reviews to this fic and ****lil-ying-fa, languageartslover and croaker001**** for their reviews of ****"you'll be in my heart"**

**A.N i don't own anything but the plot and my growing addiction to liley fics..... They're just so cute together : D,........ **i can't believe this fic has gotten more reviews than any of the others I've written and i haven't even written it yet lol.

**i am eventually going to put a soundtrack to this fic up as well, the link is in my profile so i hope you'll all check it out and be able to listen to songs i think fit the chapters as you read.**

_**The song for the trailer is- thunder by boys like girls, it sort of works through the trailer i put up i thought. **_

_**The song for this chapter is- simple song by Miley Cyrus- it sort of describes the way she's feeling about her Malibu life and then the calm ending is her getting on/off the plane and flying away.**_

Miley sighed in relief as she watched Malibu fade from sight through the tiny plane window that her gaze had been fixed on ever since the captain mentioned preparations for takeoff. She felt herself slowly relaxing into her seat as the plane rose higher into the sky and carried her far away from anything to do with her life there and the stress that had been so tightly wound throughout her body for so long now gradually begin to slip away. For the first time in months Miley felt able to breathe and sighed again happily at the peaceful feeling that had temporarily permeated her being and allowed her a rare moment of rest from her life; her life of popularity, parties, fashionable clothes, gossip and hiding who she truly was.

It was only in the last year or so that the mask Miley wore everyday had actually become just that. A mask. Before then everything had been perfect; the mask had not been a mask, just her everyday life; she had a rich music producer daddy who loved her and would buy her whatever she wanted, she had tonnes of friends who hung on her every word and whatever she said went, she had the most popular jock in the school as her boyfriend and she was happy. But then she had started to question it all and the mask had slowly been created. She still had everything she had a year ago- with the exception of the boyfriend, she dated the _current_ most popular jock now- but she no longer wanted any of it, for nearly a year now she had no longer been the girl she once was no matter how hard she tried to be. And recently the cracks had begun to show.

Her father had noticed the desperation in her eyes and voice when Miley had pleaded with him to let her leave Malibu for the holidays and go to beach house in Manhattan beach- Portland, he had conceded only because he realized that if his baby girl didn't have some time away from whatever was troubling her, she was going to crack; He only hoped she would be back to her old self when she returned and he wouldn't need to intervene and force her to tell him what had her wound up so tight that at any moment she was dangerously close to snapping and completely losing it. He prayed that the next few months away would help clear Miley's head and she would come back refreshed and ready to be the smiley Miley he had almost gotten used to not seeing these days.

By the time the plane touched down in Oregon Miley almost felt like she could breathe freely- it was exhilarating. For the first time in months she was _free _and could actually be herself. Doing a small pirouetting victory dance she failed to notice the extra step to the runway until it was too late and she was rushing towards the ground, closing her eyes instinctively and flailing her hands before her Miley waited for the stinging and embarrassing impact that did not come; instead she felt a small, warm hand snaking around her waist from behind to stop her from falling and the other pulling the back of her top- slowly drawing her back upright onto the step. Miley turned around slowly, - her face flushed with both embarrassment and the sudden adrenaline rush that had come from the near fall- and immediately caught her breath.

The girl still holding her in her arms was beautiful; she had long flowing golden blonde hair pulled back nonchalantly into a messy side ponytail, leaving loose strands to blow carelessly about her face, her slightly skater chick-ish top clung to every delicious curve and left nothing to the imagination while her black cargo pants hung low on her hips, exposing the deliciously soft looking skin between the top of the pants and the purposefully frayed bottom of her shirt, showing off the glinting little belly button ring nestled in between both to perfection.

Miley gulped as she realised she had been checking the other girl out and immediately tried to pull away from the arms circling her but only succeeded in nearly falling again. Until the blonde beauty caught her. again- causing the already waltzing butterflies in mileys stomach to kick it up a notch and began doing a very fast paced fox trot-and stepped them both safely down onto the runway, giggling softly while she did so. - Miley nearly died right there; while the butterflies went into a frenzy and decided they liked the tango much better- before she began to speak to the brunette in a playful tone- at which point Miley gave up telling herself the butterflies were just from the adrenaline and was sure she had and was now in heaven- then it wouldn't even matter if she was feeling like this for a girl.

_A.N. ok so after the amazing amount of reviews and p,m's i got for just the trailer of this story, i know that was a crummy place o end it but I'm just getting over writers block and don't want to spoil it too much, i wanted to give you guys another chapter really fast to say thank you so much and the next chapter is going to be the Lilly version of this one i.e why she is there...... hope you all liked this, please listen to the soundtrack as you go. Each chapter has a new song. The link is in my profile._

_becca_


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N. hey everybody, i just wanted to say thank you all so much for the fantastic amount of reviews I've received, i don't think I've ever gotten this many before. However i would also like to say that if you don't like my stories then please tell me or don't read them. I made it perfectly clear in the summary that this was a girl on girl story so if you are not comfortable with those types of relationships then you had plenty of warning both there and in the trailer. No one is forced to read my stuff and it is your choice if you do. I do NOT appreciate homophobic reviewers writing to me and pretending to be fanfic bosses with the power to remove my story if i continue writing it, nor do i like being told i am writing in an inappropriate manner and that by making Miley and Lilly lesbians that i am lying and being malicious in the same review. As i said before, you are not forced to read my stuff, i write for the fun of it and as a stress reliever, like all writers on here i choose to give up my time to write these stories in the hopes that people will read and enjoy them and while i welcome criticism as it helps improve my writing i WILL NOT be threatened just because some people are not open to certain ideas.**

**To all of those of you who reviewed and added me to your alerts; once again thank you so much, it really does mean a lot to me and inspires me to keep writing. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I know Lilly seems a little childish and a bit petty but she will have her serious moments as well and will probably become more serious as the story goes on but i just wanted a complete contrast to Miley for this first Lilly chapter. Just to show the differences between them... Lilly's character won't have that much detail at the moment because I'm still working out the kinks on what i want her to be like and her background info whereas Miley I've already got the main sketches for her character in my mind.**

**The song for this chapter is- girls just wanna have fun by Miley cyrus**

_Our lost summer chapter 2_

Lilly groaned and slouched further into her seat as the captain's voice dully announced the planes descent into the scorching heat of Malibu's main airport for an excruciating two hour passenger pick up and refuel. she mimicked the preppy air hostess' voice as all passengers continuing on to Oregon were asked to remain on the plane at all times and not to leave their seats until the last new passengers were aboard and the aircraft was once again safely in the air and continuing on what was hoped to be a pleasant trip. When the plane finally made its way haltingly down the hazy, dust covered runway and back into the sticky looking bright blue sky Lilly let out a small sarcastic cheer; earning some vaguely amused and some downright uncomfortable looks from the other –stuffy upper class looking-passengers nearby. she merely shrugged, grinned and proceeded to repeatedly push the flashing orange light beside her to call the –all smiling, all the time, even when they want to scream- flight attendant for her fifth bag of "complimentary" peanuts and once _again_ casually ask-while trying not to laugh- what exactly the plane's estimated trajectory and flight path were, how long- in minutes- the flight was scheduled to take and what were the average chances of the plane crashing while making its descent onto the runway in Oregon if they hit a: paper clip, rubber ball, car tyre or glass bottle along the way. She had gone through the exact same routine on the way to Malibu and had very nearly failed to keep a straight face as the air hostess had gone from first precise and helpful, then to slightly irked, to highly irritated, to completely livid.

While Lilly sat comfortably in her smooth white leather seat; sipping delicately on her no cinnamon, extra cream, double chocolate, triple sugar shot cappuccino- smirking up at her and trying to look innocent while knowing the attendant would happily explode and throw her from the plane if she was in the coach section of the plane but as it was wouldn't dare be anything but helpful and polite if she wanted to keep her job.

First class sure had its benefits. (Insert evil laugh/grin here)

The plane finally touched down in Oregon four cappuccino's, three bags of peanuts several bathroom breaks and a whole plane of irate cabin crew members later and Lilly immediately leapt to her feet and grabbed her hand luggage (skateboard)before racing towards the doorway which would lead her to _freedom_ and launched herself through it- completely ignoring the disapproving glances and muttering being sent her way as she did so- but stopping short in amusement just a few steps from the bottom to watch as a girl -obviously as happy as she was that the flight had finally landed- decided to dance on the last step and promptly lost her footing and fell headfirst towards the ground.

Acting instinctively Lilly snaked her hand out and grabbed the girl around her tiny waist while the other grabbed hold of the back of her deep purple dress/top and slowly pulled her back upwards until they were both safely standing on the step- Lilly's arms still loosely circling the other girl. The brunette in her arms slowly turned around and Lilly could swear her heart stopped beating for a moment before it gave her a sharp kick in the gut and re-started at triple its normal pace; the girls breathtakingly gorgeous face was slightly flushed and her extraordinarily long curly brown hair was being tossed lightly around her head from the gentle breeze flowing across the runway while her delicate and flimsy looking purple wrap around top tightly hugged her top half and flared softly over her stomach, coming to rest mid thigh over a tight pair of plain black leggings which more than perfectly showed off her beautifully tanned legs.

So engrossed was she in admiring the girl in her arms Lilly failed to notice the brunette step away until she saw her teetering precariously on the edge of the steps again. She giggled at the sight but automatically reached out once more and grabbed hold of the thrashing girl, circling her arms around her once more before jumping lightly down the final step and onto the tarmac below and pulling the slightly shaking brunette to the side: partly because she wanted to avoid the still very brassed off looking troupe of air hostesses now emerging with their lethal looking hand luggage bags from the plane but mainly because she seemed to have the uncontrollable urge to keep the still flushed brunette in her arms for as long as possible (even if she didn't want to acknowledge why) and the best way to do that Lilly figured; was to talk to her.

"Boy, if i knew someone was that willing to fall for me I'd have come visit grandma a _looong _time ago"

**A.N. so I've officially decided; i suck at chapter endings!! I think this one was just about as crummy as the last one.... honestly writers block is a b***h to get over, get it once and that's your writing totally screwed up.. or it is mine at least. I've also decided this is probably going to be a looooong story, at the moment it's looking to be about forty seven/ fifty two chapters but hopefully once i get into it it'll only be about twelve or so.... anyway, any suggestion on how i could make my endings of chapters better would be greatly appreciated because i think we're all agreed these last two have totally blowed and i really can't seem to find a way to fix them**

**Thanks for reading everyone... hope you like it despite the lame endings**

**Please leave a comment... even a short one**

**Becca**

**xoxox**


	4. Chapter 3

**hey guys, i know it has been an incredibly long time since i updated this fic and i am truly sorry. i want to get this story perfect and for me that takes time because im so damn picky about every single word that i use. i hope you can all forgive me and i hope that you are all still reading this fic despite my lack of consistency in updates. I also want to apologise for the shortness of this chapter, it is only a meagre 700 or so words but i desperately wanted to get something posted for you all to read and this was all i could get out...the fact i havent slept in 72 hours may also have something to do with it but i digress. **

**i would like to thank everyone for the brilliant reviews i have so far recieved for this story and i really really hope that there are still a few people willing to read this after my basic abandonment of fanfic writing. so, thank you again all who have read this so far, doubly thank you to anyone who reviewed, it was for those that i tried so hard to finally get this up and lastly, to those of you still reading my greatest thanks of all. i hope you all enjoy this chapter...pitiful as it is lol**

**as usual i own nothing of this...**

**xoxox**

**becca**

**song for this chapter is: change by taylor swift,** the playlist links can be found in my profile

* * *

The giggle that escaped my lips was shocking, to me and apparently to the gorgeous blonde who stood wide eyed- playful grinned- watching me with a slow languid smile starting to emerge from the grin, changing her face and making her even more stunning that she had been before when... I stopped that though short, there was no way I was going to allow myself to let those kinds of thoughts enter my head. This was what happened when I relaxed for even a minute. It was the reason I'd been so tense the whole last year. Thoughts like those ones invading my head: inappropriate thoughts, dangerous thoughts. The kind of thoughts that could change my life and make me a social outcast forever.

I felt the walls that had slowly been coming down on the relaxing plane ride come rushing back into place as I stared blankly and resolutely at the ground; refusing to lift my gaze up for fear of the wrongful thoughts would come rushing back if I laid eyes on the blonde girl again...

That is until a hand suddenly appeared in my line of sight, making me jump in shock and immediately lock eyes once again with the girl as a loud proclamation of

"Hi!" hit my ears- the unexpected noise and accompanying joyous smile on the blondes face enough to on immediately re-shatter the fragile boundaries I had just erected and make my eyes widen as an incredulous look crossed my face at the eccentricity of the girl standing next to me. Hadn't we just been standing talking...well falling for the last ten minutes? And she's only now saying hi? A small- almost unused- smile flitted across my face and the absurdity of it and instead of simply turning away as I usually would have from someone so obviously insane I found myself mumbling back.

"Hey" I greeted back warily, wanting desperately to break the eye contact that she seemed to have unwittingly engaged me in but finding myself drawn inexplicably in- completely unable to take my eyes off the her and desperately trying to ignore the soaring butterflies in my stomach that I knew- no matter how good I was at denial-couldn't be blamed on adrenaline this time.

The smile that stretched across the erratic blondes at the sound of my voice was so wide it made my own brighten slightly and the butterflies already battering away at my stomach go wild. Unable to do much else- glued to the spot as I was I finally managed to break the eye contact and simply looked down towards the runway tarmac blushing.

"So!" she chirped, surprising me once again "...what's your name?" and that's when I froze. And the wheels of my brain started churning. It was summer right? And I was so far away from home that there was almost literally no chance of anyone I knew seeing me here. So, why should I stay Miley? I hated being her, hated everything I associated with that name so why shouldn't I be someone different, just for the summer. For the summer I could be who I wanted, no rules, no boundaries and no pretending to be someone I'm not. For the summer I could just be me...

"my name's Hope" had slipped out before I even realised I was opening my mouth but as it did I felt relief and freedom fill my body as a blinding smile covered my face and I looked directly into the eyes of my unwitting rescuer, the girl who had somehow saved me from the prison that had bound me for the last year. My middle name, hope. It was as good as any other I suppose, separate enough from my Miley identity to allow me to relax but close enough that I could still feel connected to the most important parts of myself. Hope. I liked it, and that was just what seemed to be filling me up as I looked out across the tarmac briefly and then back to the bewildered looking blonde my own query spilling from my lips as I briefly wondered at the way the dying sun was lighting up the glass encased airport

"What's **your** name? You know mine, it's only fair" I smiled at her sudden look of slight apprehension.

"I'm Dawn" she replied, an almost triumphant smile to rival my rushing over her face. "Dawn" I mumbled to myself quietly and smiled. I liked it.

* * *

**okay people, so now that you have read that dreadfully short chappie i have a favour to ask of all you amazing writers out there....the audacity of me, i know lol....buuut, this favour will really really help my sanity :P...im sure most of you will be aware of the movie 'st trinians' yes? well...i was looking through the fanfic archives the last few days, desperately searching for some decent st trinians fics and unfortunately there are only a pitiful few...20 of them. and that is it. so, my favour to ask of you is this: could some of you please please please go and weave your magic over that area of the site, i desperately want to read some fics from that section..preferably kelly/annabelle, but any will feed the obsession i have at the moment. there, thats my favour...slightly unorthodox and odd i know but i am obsessed with them at the moment....please??**

**anyways, thank you one and all for reading...even if you dont feel like doing me any favours after my painfully slow updates :D**

**xoxox**


End file.
